Johnathan's Son
by booklover3200
Summary: Blaise's whole life has known nothing but pain. His father having died long before he was born and his mother having abandoned him early on. Blaise lives his life in a dirty cell deep within the fairies home. Years of neglect and abuse should have left him bitter but instead gave him a deeper desire to escape. Blaise yearns for freedom.
1. 5 Years Old

A five year old boy stands with his back to the wall in the middle of the small kitchen. The table and the chair have been moved to rest against the far wall. The little boy stands with his feet shoulder width apart and his hands behind his back. His white-blonde hair glints in the sunlight and his big blue eyes shine with unwanted tears.

The little boy looks just like his father but he has his mothers eyes. His ears are just a little bit pointed at the ends but you can only tell if you look closely and concentrate. His mother abandoned him three months after he was born. Random servants have been taking care of him ever since. Not that they even attempted to do a good job at it.

After his second year of childhood his mother decided that he should be trained as what he is. A shadowhunter. Heavy footsteps sound outside the kitchen door and the little boy braces himself for what is to happen next. If only he was able to land the flip. He would not be here right now if he had tried harder. His trainer comes in with the whip.

"Take the shirt off, boy," the man says harshly. The little boy shakily lifts the shirt over his head and sets it on the floor. "You are aware of what you are to be punished for?" The man asks. The little boy gives a quick nod. "Okay," Says the man before bringing the whip down on the little boys back.

The boy holds back a cry of pain. Crying out will only make it last longer. He just wants to be back in his cell wrapped up on his cot. The man whipps the boy untill he is near passing out. Then he directs him to sit in the chair as he cleans his wounds and bandanges him. He is too young for a healing rune and even if he was old enough he would not recieve one. His punishment is ment to leave scars.

The little boy sits still untill the man is done and listens as he talks. "You ought to know better by now, boy. You do what your told, always, or you pay the price. You ought to have been killed before you were born. You are a disgrace to Shadowhunters and Fairies," The man sneers, pulling the bandages tighter than nesscisary.

"If it was up to me I would have ended you the same way they did your father. But they didn't, and now they need you. You, of all people. Son of Johnathon Morgenstern going to save us all? I've been here for years and have never once thought the Seelie Queen foolish, but this is foolish..." The man is rambling now so the boy let's his mind wander.

He knows who Johnathon Morgenstern was. He was his father. But he was a horrible man. Even though the boy was only five he knew the difference between right and wrong. The boy is very smart. His reading, writing and mathematical skills are that of an eighth grader and he is already fluent in Spanish, Latin, Greek, and French.

He knows that Johnathon was responsible for the death of hundreds and was the leading cause in the war. He knows that Johnathon was a rare breed of Shadowhunter. Part Nephilim, part demon. He also knows that that demon blood runs in his veins.

The man has stopped talking and is cleaning the blood splaters off the floor. The little boy's body aches and he craves sleep. His eyes start to fall shut and his head falls forward. Soon soft snores fill the small room. The man looks up at the boy and his face softens. He is not a cruel man, he is only doing what is ordered of him. The man is like any other mortal, he fears death. And death at the hands of the Seelie Queen would be a horrendous fate.

He gently lifts the boy from the chair, carful of his back, and carries him from the kitchen. He makes his way down the hallway to a hidden door next to his bedroom. He slides it open and starts the long descent down the stairs. When the boy first started his training, the man would travel to where the boy stayed to train him. Only recently did the little boy move to his house.

The man opens the cell and walks in. The cell is big enough to hold a stall-like toilet and sink. The boys toothbrush sits on the back of the sink. He is allowed showers every other day in the bathroom upstairs. The man lays the boy on the cot in the corner and covers him with a thin cotton blanket.

He sits for a log time beside the cot, watching the boy sleep. The man is not heartless. He feels a crushing guilt for what he did and has done to this small boy. He feels built for what he will continue to do. He knows what is to await the boy. He is to be shown no love, only harshness and pain. The Queen thinks that this will make the boy bitter. Make him cruel. Make him like Johnathon.

The man cringes at the thought of what is to come. It will only get harder for the boy. Sadness fills the mans eyes. He leans close to the boy and moves his hair back from his forehead. Despite warning he has grown fond of the boy. But he is not permitted to show it.

He thinks again about what is to happen to the boy. He leans closer to him and whispers in his ear. "Good luck, son of Johnathon," The man stands and walks out the cell, locking it behind him. He pauses only once more to look at the boy who is still soundly sleeping.

"Good luck," he whispers once more.


	2. 10 Years Old

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated FandomBookahalic. I love you! Happy Birthday!**

It has been five years since the little boy received the whipping in the kitchen. He has grown stronger and makes no more mistakes. He has exceeded even Shadowhunter standards, even at his young age.

Today is his Tenth birthday, but he does not know it. He, of course, knows the date of his birth but is not permitted to know the date. He knows that it is fall. The leaves on the trees are just beginning to turn colors and fall.

He sits by himself on the hill in the man's backyard, awaiting his arrival. Training was to start in an hour but, as usual, the little boy was early. It was the only time he was allowed to be outside.

The boy sits and stares out at the trees and weaves his fingers through the tall grass. The boy watches as a bunny hops joyfully through the trees, oblivious that it is being watched.

"Blaise!"

The sound of his name pulls him out of his trance. He scrambles up from his seat and stands as he did that day five years ago. The boy has grown several inches taller, tall for his age. He seems to look more and more like his father everyday. Same lean build, same sharp features, the softness of childhood gone. The only difference are his bright blue eyes. His white-blonde hair is longer now, reaching to his chin.

The man studies him closely with a frown and speaks. "Today we will practice hand to hand combat. You will do what I say exactly as I say it or you will be punished. Understand?"

Blaise nods his head. They begin without another word.

**Four Hours Later**

The sun has just begun to set behind the trees by the time they stop. Blaise heads imediatly towards his cell but is stoped by the man. "Your training is not over today, boy," The man says. "You are to recieve your first rune today." The boy knows that he was to turn ten in the last month or so, but it is still a year early for any shadowhunter to receive a rune. But he is stronger thant any other Nephilim.

He nods his head again. He is a boy of very few words. He learned very young that it is better to keep quite, lest he be punished. He moves to the kitchen and sits in the same chair he sat in when the man bandaged his wounds five years ago. He holds out his left hand, already knowing what rune is to come first. The sight rune.

The man pulls out a stele and presses it to his skin, drawing the eye-like symbol on his hand. Blaise barely feels the sting of the stele and goes to his cell as soon as it is done. He does not want to spend anymore time with the man than he has to.

But as he sits in his cell, he remembers a day five years ago. The day of his last beating. He thought he heard the man talking to him while he was sleeping. It had sounded alot like he told him "good luck."

Blaise shakes his head and lays down on his cot. He thinks once again about what his life would be if they had just given him to his Aunt and Uncle. He wishes every day that he grew up with his Aunt Clary and his cousins. He knew that Clary had two kids; one girl, one boy. Alice and Jacob.

Blaise clears his head and closes his eyes to sleep. Within minutes he is out. He falls into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter One- Seelie Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series. **

I sit on the same blue cot in the same cell that has been my home for the last sixteen years. I stare blankly at the sink while I wait for my trainer to come get me.

He says that something important is suppose to happen today. I sit patiently until I hear footsteps above me. _Took him long enough. _I sit up straighter and fold my hands in my lap, like he taught me to do so long ago.

He comes down the stairs, his body clad in shadowhunter gear, the same as mine. I stand, as he gets closer and wait for him to open the cell door and step in before speaking.

"You said that something important is to take place today?" I say. He looks me up and down and nods. He turns and walks toward the stairs, gesturing for me to follow him. I oblige and ascend the stairs behind him.

For such a cruel man he is quite handsome. It seems that this is the way things were made to happen. His dark brown hair falls just past his ears and curls at the nape of his neck. He is shorter than me but a bit buffer. He has the body of a man while I still have the lankiness of teenage years. His eyes are a sharp, electric blue and on rare occasions, his smile brightens the room. His thin, sharp features complete his look.

Though I find him handsome, I have never really had any feelings for him. I have not really had any feelings for anyone or anything. The only thing I feel is a burning hope to escape. I wonder sometimes if I can feel anything else at all.

We reach the top of the stairs and walk the hall to the kitchen. To my surprise, one that is well hidden, we have visitors sitting at the table. On rare occasion was there ever anyone but me and my trainer in the house, and even if there was I was not permitted to speak nor even look at them.

One man stands against the door leading outside twirling a knife in his hand; a butter knife, but one all the same. His skin has a purplish tint to it and his green eyes are void of pupils. _Warlock._

I tear my eyes away from the magic creature and meet a pair of eyes that are exactly like mine. My mother, the Seelie Queen. I stiffen and try to hide my shock. She raises one eyebrow in greeting, but all I can do is stare.

This, this is the woman who stranded me. The woman who has ordered for me to endure years of neglect and pain. Anger burns through my veins, but I contain it...for now.

"Hello, Blaise," the Queen says. She smiles mischievously, showing her dazzling white teeth, "so nice of you to join us."

"The pleasure is all mine, _your highness,_" I reply like I'm supposed to, but making sure to put emphasis on the last to words. No one seems to notice my discomfort, but then again who would care?

"Well, I'm not one to beat around the bush, so let's get on with it. I have come here today, Blaise, to tell you many important things," She states, looking me up and down. "Are you following so far?"

I give her a curt nod and she continues. "Firstly, I would like to congratulate you on your abilities. They exceed even Shadowhunter standards. Secondly, I would like to express how sorry I am that you have gone through all these years without love or even a family. But it was necessary, as you will soon find out."

He talks with unwavering eyes, and, at first, I think she is lying but the Fare folk cannot lie. I nod again and she continues.

"And lastly, I would like to give you your first task."

I draw my eyebrows up in confusion, way past the point of hiding my emotions. _Task? _

"What task do you speak of, no one told me of anything of the sort," my trainer says from beside me. He looks angered, like they have betrayed his trust or something of the sort.

The Queen looks at him dismissingly and returns her eyes to mine. Two blue pairs of eyes state at each other as she speaks the task she asks of me.

"It's quite simple, really," she says tiling her head to side and smiling but something is off with this smile. Something sinister plays behind her eyes. "You are to find Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale, and their children. And then you are to kill them."


	4. Chapter Two- Running Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series.**

"No!" The word comes out angry, and before I can stop it. I am not suppose to talk like that to her.

Her eyes still glint with sinister intent. "It wasn't an option," she says, standing up. "If you wish to keep your life, you will do as I have told you."

She walks towards to door and the warlock follows her, shutting the door silently behind him.

I glance at my trainer and a look of pure shock is settled on his face. I've never seen him look so uncomposed and I can't help but stare at him. He looks at me, his eyes hazed. He grabs me by the shoulders and starts talking in a hushed voice, like he thinks someone else's is listening.

"Blaise, listen me right now. You have to do exactly as I tell you to do. You have to get out of here. There's two thousand dollars under my mattress. Use it to buy a plane ticket. The plane station is about a mile up the road. Buy a plane ticket to New York City and find the New York Institute. You will find your Aunt and Uncle there. Warn them about the Seelie Queen. Blaise, this may be the most important thing you ever do, and I may never see you again so I need to tell you one thing okay?"

I stare at him, dumbfounded, and nod.

He pulls me close and hugs me. I stand there, stiff in his arms. I have never been hugged before, and especially not by him.

"Good Luck, Blaise." He whispers. He shoves me away then, towards his bedroom. He turns and walks out the exit. I stare, as the door swings shut, shell-shocked.

_What just happened? _

I'm tempted to follow him out the door but he sounded really serious when he was telling me what to do. I don't want to kill anyone, and right now, this is my only other option. I will my feet to move towards his room and then to his bed. I run my hand under his mattress until my fingers skim a bundle of money. I pull it out and shove it into one of my many pockets.

I speed walk to the kitchen door and walk out into the crisp morning air.

How many times have I dreamed about this? How many times have I yearned to just walk out the door and find the only family I have left?

I start down the road.

**Four Hours Later**

I sit on the plane, staring out the window and catching the strange looks people are throwing me.

I know I look strange. I have leave derbies in my hair and my hunting gear is caked with mud in certain areas.

I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe that I'm actually free.

I continue to stare out the window, watching the clouds as we shoot past them.

The pilot comes over the intercom telling us that we have an hour and a half until we land in New York.

**Two Hours Later**

There it is. The New York Institute. I stand in front of the door working up the nerve to knock.

I raise my hand shakily and knock on the door. It's late, almost midnight, so I'm not surprised by the strange of curses that come from the other side of the door.

The door swings open and a man with golden blonde hair and golden eyes.

Jace Herondale.

I clear my throat and start to speak.

"Hello. You don't know me but you knew my father," I say.

Jace looked irritated at first but his face softens.

"Who was your father?" He asks.

It's dark so he probably can't see my face. He would know exactly who my father was if he could.

"My father's name was Jonathon. But you knew him as Sebastian."

My world goes black as Jace's face connects with my jaw.


	5. Chapter Three- Aunt Clary

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series.**

I slowly open my eyes and rub my jaw. _What the hell._

My eyes shift around the room. I think I'm in the Institute's library. I lay on a red plush couch. I stare at the ceiling high bookshelves full of old and new books.

I could live in this room.

The big mahogany double doors burst open and Jace walks in, looking like the ultimate pissed angle.

I immediately sit up straight and fold my hands in my lap. I don't think I'll be able to break this habit any time soon, but I try anyway. I force my shoulders to relax and slouch down into the cushions. I let my hands drop beside me and play with the fabric on the couch.

_Relax. Just relax._

Jace studies me closely, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Who are you?" He asks in a no bullshit tone.

"Blaise Michael Morgenstern," I answer immediately. I will my face into one of complete blankness.

He studies me a little while longer before looking over his shoulder.

"It's okay, Clary. You don't have to eavesdrop anymore, you can come in," he calls out.

A small redhead stumbles around the corner, her face bright red.

"How did you know?" She asks heatedly.

"Because you always do the exact opposite of what I tell you to do. I said stay in the room and here you are," he says with a hint of amusement.

She huffs and folds her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't see what the problem is, he seems harmless," she says, glaring at Jace.

"He may seem harmless but he is still Sebastian's son. Sebastian seemed harmless at first too," he says, making a valid point. "Just look at him, he looks like a resurrected Jonathon Morgenstern."

Clary's eyes drift to me and her face pales. I do look almost identical to my father. Same white-blonde hair and bone structure. Same lean lanky body. My hair is just a bit longer than his was, brushing the bottom of my ears.

And my eyes. I have my mother's eyes. Large and bright blue.

Her eyes soften when they meet mine. She smiles slightly and tilts her head to the side.

"What did you say your name was?" She asks.

I blink. _Why is she being nice to me?_

"Blaise," I say.

"Well, Blaise, your gonna be staying with us for a little. Come on so I can show you around," she says, holding her hand out.

Jace sputters before getting any words out.

"Abso-fucking-lutely not! He _is not _staying under this roof while our family is here. His father was _Jonathon Morgenstern!_ Have you lost every shred of sanity you have?"

His face is one of pure outrage and shock.

Clary's face goes blank. "Jace, I assure you I'm as every bit sane as I was when I first stepped into this room and need I remind you that _my_ father was Valentine Morgenstern. As was Sebastian's. The difference between the two of us is that he was raised by Valentine, I was not and Blaise very obviously was not raised by Sebastian. He is no threat to us, and as long as that is true then he will be staying here," she says firmly.

Jace's face goes read with anger.

"He is _not _staying here with my children!" He exclaims.

"You're children, Jace?" Clary says, clearly pissed off. Jace's face falls as he realizes his mistake. "Last time I checked you didn't have to carry _your _children around inside of you for months and months and then push them out of your vagina! So if we're staking claim to the children then they're mine. And Blaise is staying. He's _my _nephew therefore my responsibility and he's staying. Is. That. Understood?"

Jace nods his head, defeated and slouches down into a nearby armchair.

Clary turns to me and holds her hand back out. I take it and we walk out of the library and down the hall. We stop in front of one of the doors and she opens it, walking in.

The room is large with a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. The  
Closet door was open and showed enough room for hundreds of outfits. Not that I had any clothes, other than the gear I had on. There was an adjoining bathroom and a window facing the street outside the Institute.

I suddenly remember that I must tell them about the Seelie Queen and her plans of destruction.

"Aunt Clary?" I ask. She looks up from fidgeting with the white bread spread and nods.

"I have to tell you something about my mother," I say.

"The Seelie Queen?" She asks. I nod, shocked. _How did she know._

She smiles before explaining. "You have her eyes, and your ears are a bit pointed at the top. Dead give away," she says.

I reach up and touch the top of my ear. I knew they were pointed, I just didn't think anyone would notice with my hair so long.

"Well, my trainer sent me here to warn you, and to keep me safe, I guess. Before I left my mother gave me my first assignment, and I refused. She wanted me to kill you and Jace, and your children," I say, choosing my words carefully. "She'll kill me when she finds out that I won't do it. She thinks that I should hate you because you killed my father but my father did horrible things and he deserved to die. The Seelie Queen wants war, and we should all be prepared."

Clary's eyes widen in shock and then slowly change to determination.

She reaches up and grips my shoulders. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay? I'll take this to the Clave first thing in the morning and we'll get this sorted out. You're safe here, okay?" She asks. Her eyes are desperate for me to understand. I nod my head and she let's my shoulders go stepping back.

"Okay. Well, you should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow," she says.

I raise an eyebrow.

"You have to meet the rest of the family," she says smiling. "After all, you are part of the family."

I smile, something warm starting in my heart.

_It might be good here._

I lie down on top of the blankets and shut my eyes, slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter Four- My Beating Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series.**

**Blaise's POV-**

I wake up with light streaming through the window. It takes me a minute to remember everything that happened yesterday.

The Seelie Queen. The plane ride. Jace punching me. Jace not wanting me here. And Aunt Clary.

I sit upright in bed and run a hand through my hair. I get up and make the bed, making sure it looks just like it did before I slept on it. Old habits die hard.

Someone knocks on the door and then opens it.

_What the hell was the point of knocking if they were just going to open it?_

Jace walks in with a scowl on his face.

"Clary said to come and get you. It's time to meet the rest of your _family,_" He says the last word with so much sarcasm that you could drown in its intensity.

"I'll be right there, _Uncle _Jace," I shoot back. No way was I going take that.

He shoots me a glare and then walks out the room, shutting the door a little harder than necessary.

So this is what it's going to be like between the two of us? Great, just great.

I walk into the dining room and stare at the four people who sit there.

Jace and Clary's kids look at me with wide eyes. They can't be any more than thirteen or fourteen years old. Just a couple years younger than my sixteen, yet they look at me with fear in their eyes.

Clary clears her throat. "Jason, Alice, this is your cousin, Blaise. Blaise theses are the twins, Alice and Jason."

"Hello," They mumble together, their fear still evident.

"Hi," I say, my hope faltering. _They're afraid of me. Of course they are, your father was Jonathon. _

"Come sit down and eat. The others should be up in a bit. You'll get to meet Isabelle and Simon. Alec and Magnus should be by for lunch with their son too," Clary says with a smile.

I take a seat next to Jason and he looks at me. His gold eyes shine with fear and...is that hatred? HIs red hair falls in soft waves to his shoulders and the sharp angles of his face form a perfect impersonation of his father's scowl.

I glance at Alice. She's small for her age, I suspect that has something to do with Clary being her mother. She looks just like Clary. Even her freckles look the same. She smiles tensely at me. I bring up the corners of my mouth in a grin and slowly her fear seems to disappear.

"I like him," she states happily. "Can we keep him?"

I choke on the piece of toast I just put in my mouth.

Clary chokes back a laugh. "He's not a dog, Alice, but yes, he is staying," she says.

"For now, at least," Jace mutters. I suspect that no one else heard it, but my hearing is better than most.

"Yes, for now." I say aloud. Jace looks at me, his face growing red and all the others share confused looks.

_This was going to be fun._

We all ate in silence until we heard voices in the hallway.

"Izzy, I don't understand why insist on wearing those abominations on your feet. They make you look like your feet are being eaten by miniature polar bears!" Exclaims a male voice to which I assumed belonged to Simon.

"Excuse me, sir, but last time I checked you weren't the one housing a baby in your uterus were you? I will whatever I like whenever I want. I will walk through this institute in by underwear if I want to!" Izzy says back, her tone deadly serious.

Clary and Jace both choke back laughter as their children share horrified looks.

"Please keep your clothes on Aunt Izzy!" Alice calls as the walk into the dining hall.

They don't notice me until they are a few feet away from the table but they both stop in their tracks and tense, Izzy clutching her swollen belly.

"Sebastian," she whispers, taking a step back and pulling a dagger out of her pants pocket. _Pregnant _and _armed._

"Actually, the names Blaise. But I can understand your confusion, I do look a lot like my father," I say nonchalantly. I'm growing used to this manner of greeting. Simon visibly relaxes and grabs the dagger from Izzy.

"Dammit, Isabelle. How many times have I told you to leave your weapons in the room? It's not like you're going to be leaving the institute anytime soon," he says, exasperated.

"Simon, we have much pressing matters to attend to right now. Like the fact that the son of the monster who murdered my _brother _is currently sitting at the table where I eat and very obviously staying at the home in which I am going to raise my children in," She says, staring at me accusingly before turning to Clary. "What the _hell_ is he doing here?"

"Izzy, he's harmless. Just look at him," Clary says.

Izzy scowls. "Oh I have. And do you want me to tell you what I see, I see a fucking resurrected Jonathon Morgenstern!" She says heatedly.

"No, Izzy. _Look _at him," she says.

Izzy reluctantly shifts her eyes to me and disgust and hatred is visible in her eyes. Her eyes meet mine. They soften and she relaxes, and a smile starts to form on her lips.

She looks at Clary and they exchange looks that I am lost to. Simon must have caught my expression because he leans over the table and whispers something about weird girl eye language. I chuckle and return to my food.

**Jeremy's POV**

"Jeremy Lightwood! Get your _ass _in here before you make us late!" My dad calls from outside my bedroom door. Well, one of my dads. This one just happens to be Alec. The other ones name is Magnus ad wouldn't be nearly this concerned with punctuality.

"Just a second! I have to find some clothes!" I say.

"It is really unfortunate that you have your father's weird clothes fetish," he says quietly.

"I fucking heard that!" I yell. _My clothes fetish is _no_t weird._

"Language!" He yells back. I finally pull on some teal skinny jeans and a black v-neck. My door burst open as I'm pulling on my black combat boots. _Fucking warlock dad..._

"By the Angle..." I mutter. _They are so impatient._

I walk put the room pulling my shoulder-length black hair into a ponytail.

"Um, Jeremy, don't you think it's time for a haircut?" Magnus says from the couch.

"No, I do not think that's it's time for a haircut. But I do think it's time to set the clocks back a couple hours so that dad thinks we're early instead of late." I say, folding my arms across my chest.

"Already tried that. He caught on pretty quick," Magnus say with a wave of his hand.

Alec comes walking into the room in his usual ugly sweater and blue jeans.

"Come on, we are going to be late," he says grabbing his keys from the coffee table. I took my eyes and fallow him out the door.

We arrive at the Institute; get this, ten minutes _early._

My dad is _so _obsessive sometimes.

We make our way down the corridor and into the dining room, where everyone seems to have already gathered for lunch.

Magnus and Alec stop dead and I walk up beside them, sensing their tension. Something is obviously wrong. My real parents were Shadowhunters so I was brought up as one, and I was ready to fight if I had too. My hand was already reaching for the dagger I had hidden in my boot.

"Jeremy, I swear by the Angle if you pull a dagger out of that boot I'm going to kill you and Izzy," Clary says.

Izzy looks shocked for a moment but it doesn't last long. A grin breaks across her face.

"Why would you kill me?" She asks with false innocence.

"Because you are obviously the one who taught him how to hide weapons no matter what the occasion," Clary responds, also grinning.

I am still standing next to my dads scanning the room for the presumed danger. There is a boy with white-blond hair who I have never seen before sitting next to Jason at the table. His head is down so I can't see his face but he seems to be the reason for my parents unrest.

"Who is our guest?" Magnus asks, clearly not pleased.

"His name is Blaise. Blaise Morgenstern," Clary says happily. "As I assume you've guessed by now, he is Sebastian's son," she says as if it was something she said every day.

Jonathon Morgenstern's son is sitting in the institute and everyone seems to be okay with it.

Blaise lifts his head and looks at Magnus and Alec with big bright blue eyes.

Oh be still my beating heart. _Jeremy likes._

I grin to myself as I take in this beautiful boy. His white-blond hair falls to the bottom of his ears and his eyes, lord, his eyes!

Something in me melts and right then I make up mind. Blaise will be mine, weather my dads like it or not and judging by the looks on their faces, it's a not right now.


	7. Chapter Five- You Don't Have to Hide

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series.**

**Blaise's POV**

Alec and Magnus glare at me from across the room. They have yet to sit down. My eyes shift to the boy who walked in with him.

_Hmmmm..._

He's handsome, with long jet black hair and big glass green eyes. He's kind of short, probably only reaching five foot six. He seems to have his father's sense for fashion...

It's then that I realize that he's staring at me too. I shift my eyes to his and stare back. His eyes don't waver and a grin breaks across his face.

The corners of my mouth turn up in a smile.

Alec looks back and forth between me and the boy and then looks at Magnus who raises one eyebrow.

"Alec, come sit down will you. He's not going to bite you!" Izzy exclaims gesturing to the seat next to hers. Alec hesitates but walks over to the seat, followed by Magnus and their son.

Magnus take a seat next to Alec and Izzy, but instead of sitting next to his father, the boy walks to the seat next to me and sits.

Magnus looks at him and raises his eyebrows and the boy shrugs. Magnus shift his eyes to mine. His eyes are interesting, yellow and slit like a cats. He looks me over but doesn't seem to hold the same disgust or hatred that the others have held looking at me for the first time. He looks indifferent about my presence.

I glance at Alec and realize at once that I have not won him over. At all. He glares at me from across the table with a scowl on his face.

I meet his eyes with mine but unlike his sister, his eyes do not soften, though they do lose their glare, and he does not relax. Understanding passes across his features and he shifts his gaze to his sister.

All of this has happened under an uncomfortable silence. As soon as Alec's eyes shift away from mine, chatter breaks out and soon everyone is deep in a conversation.

Someone taps on my shoulder. I turn and look at the boy next to me.

He smiles and reaches his hand out. "I'm Jeremy," he says.

I take his hand and shake, returning the smile. "Blaise," I say.

"How long have you been here?" He asks pilling food onto his plate.

"Just got here last night," I say staring at the mountain of food on his plate.

Silence falls between us as he inhales his food. It's gone in a matter of a few minutes.

"Did you even taste it?" I ask my eyes big. I've never seen someone eat that much that fast.

"Yes. And it was delicious," he says grinning. "What are you doing today, Blaise?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't really know, I was-" I start only to have him pull me from the table by my arm mid-sentence.

"Dads! I'm taking Blaise to the mall," he says while dragging me to the exit.

"Wait, Jeremy!" Alec calls. Jeremy turns around and looks at him.

"Why are you taking him to the mall?" Alec asks, clearly confused.

"Because he just got here last night, and judging by his lack of mundane attire to this event, he doesn't have anything but gear," he says as if it was obvious.

Alec looks like he wants to tell him to sit back down at the table but only nods, telling him to be safe.

Jeremy basically drags me out of the Institute and shoves me into the passenger seat of a blue civic.

He climbs into the driver's seat and starts the car.

"Seatbelt," he says and waits until I've buckled up to drive away.

"So, what store first?" He asks when we are parked in the mall parking lot.

I just look at him.

"Target it is then!" He says opening the car door.

_What the hell is a 'Target?'_

**Jeremy's POV**

I sit in the hard chair outside the men's changing room, waiting for Blaise to come out in the last outfit. We ended up finding about 15 outfits, accessories and shoes included. Well, I found them. Blaise just kind of stood there and asked me questions about the store.

Blaise walks out in a pair of khaki skinny jeans and a blue T-shirt that brings out his eyes. The pale orange scarf that goes with it is wrapped around his neck and the bottom of his jeans are neatly tucked into the top of his shin-high black boots.

_Angle, he is hot._

I clap my hands excitedly and smile really, really big. Like, so big it hurts.

"Yay! Okay, that's the one you're leaving in, comes on so we can go pay," I say, jumping up and placing his gear and the other outfits neatly in the cart.

I shut the trunk after placing the last bag in it. I walk around the car and climb in to the driver's seat, starting the car and driving out the parking lot.

Blaise looks out the window, his face blank.

"Why are you being nice to me?" He asks suddenly. His question throws me off a bit and I almost run into the minivan in front of me.

I hit the brakes and look at him.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" I ask. He looks at me and his eyes are sheltered, like he's trying to hide something.

"You don't know me," he says.

"You don't know me, but you've been nice to me too," I say back.

He looks at me and I look back, my eyes unwavering.

The car behind me honks. I look back at the road and we drive in silence until we reach the institute. The sun sits on the horizon, ready to disappear for the night as we sit in the car, neither of us ready to get out.

"Why were you nice to _me_?" I ask, breaking the silence.

He doesn't look at me.

"There's something about you. With anyone else, I can hide and build my wall in silence. But, with you, I feel like you would be the one taking bricks down as I'm putting them up. Like you would know I'm hiding," he says, glancing at me at the end.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

I stare at him, confused.

"Why would you hide?" I ask.

"It's what I've always done," he says, and I can hear the pain creep into his voice.

I grab his arm and he looks at me.

"You don't have to hide anymore, okay?" I say. He nods slowly.

I let go of his arm and open the door.

"We should probably go in. My dad's probably think I'm dead," I say, smiling.

He chuckles and opens his own door.

**Blaise's PO**V

I don't know why I said anything. With anyone else, I would have kept quiet, kept my thoughts to myself. I can't seem to do that around him. Hell, I can't seem to shut up around him. The whole time we were in the store I kept asking him stupid questions just so I had something to talk to him about.

I don't know what it is about him.

I finish hanging up the last shirt and plop down on the bed, fidgeting with my scarf.

Someone knocks on the door and then opens it.

_By the Angle..._

"Probably should have waited for you to open it but I'm impatient," says a male voice. Jeremy.

Smile a little and look up at him.

He walks in and shuts the door, leaning against it.

"I came to goodbye, my dads are ready to go home and won't let me stay..." he says.

I cock an eyebrow and he groans.

"Really, you too?" He says.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"The fucking eyebrow thing! I swear, everyone I know can do it...well except Clary, but that doesn't count 'cuz she's completely badass so it cancels everything else out..." he rambles.

I can't hold back my laugh and place a hand over my mouth to try and hide it.

"It's not fucking funny!" He exclaims walking over and playfully smacking my head.

We're quiet for a little before I feel his hand slip into mine where it rested on my leg. He laces our fingers together and I look at him, my eyes wide.

"We should do something tomorrow," he says quietly. All I can do is nod.

My skin tingles where our hands touch.

_What is happening to m_e? I've never felt _anything _like this before.

He leans closer until our noses are touching.

"I like you," he whispers.

My eyes meet his and somehow I get words out.

"I like you, too," I say, because I think I do. Whatever this is, this thing I'm feeling, it's more than just a friendly feeling.

He leans the rest of the way and places his lips on mine.

His lips move gently against mine and I release his hand, snaking my arms around his waist and pulling him closer. He wraps his arms around my neck holding my head to his.

He pushes me onto my back and climbs onto my lap, the kiss becoming desperate and hard. He opens my mouth with his and slips his tongue into my mouth. My arms tighten around him and he gasps against my mouth and then pulls away.

"I should probably leave, before one of my dad's decides to burst in. They do that," he says, panting.

"Okay," I say, smiling, my lips still tingling from our kiss. He climbs from on top of me and pulls me up and off the bed with him. We walk to the door hand in hand.

We look at each other, smiling.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He says.

"Defiantly," I say, my smile growing. He leans up and places a soft kiss on my lips before opening the door and leaving, shutting it softly behind him.

I reach my hand up and touch my lips.

_I can't believe that just happened._


	8. Chapter Six- How Far

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series.**

**Jeremy's POV**

I can't wait to see Jeremy again. I have literally been counting down the hours.

One left.

We agreed to go out for lunch and then maybe a movie. I'm thinking we skip the movie and go straight to kissing...

Jesus, my mind is always in the gutter.

I can't stop thinking about last night. The electric feeling of his lips against mine.

I've kissed other boys before, but none had made me feel this way. None.

This was defiantly the start of something different.

I stare into the deep depths of my closet for something that says sexy but not so sexy that he wants to run away.

I settle on a black fishnet shirt with a leather jacket and my purple skinny jeans. I don't bother putting anything on underneath the fishnet shirt.

My door opens and Magnus walks in as I'm lacing up my combat boots.

He looks me over and raises an eyebrow.

"Date?" He asks. I nod. "With who?" He asks.

I hesitate.

"Blaise," I say before standing and walking over to the a joined bathroom.

I hear Magnus sigh but he doesn't say anything immediately.

"Jeremy, you know th-" he starts but I cut him off. I stand in the doorway to the bathroom, my back turned to him.

"Yes, I know that you and dad don't approve of him, but that doesn't mean _I _have to snub him. He's just a kid, like me," I say.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to face him, looking him in the eye.

"Jeremy," he says. "I want you to be happy. Me and your dad both want you to be happy. And if that means going on this date with Blaise, then I guess I can live with that."

I nod and he hugs me.

"What do we tell dad?" I ask, knowing that he wouldn't be nearly as understanding.

"Well, as far as I know, you're just going to Pandemonium with a couple of other kids," he says pulling back and winking before walking out.

He stops in the doorway and looks back at me.

"Just be careful, Jeremy. Okay?" He says.

"I'll be careful, I promise," I say. He nods once and walks out.

I glance at the clock.

_Shit! I'm late!_

**Blaise's PO**V

I sit on the steps outside the Institute, stuck in the memory of last night.

I can still feel his lips against mine, his hands on my face, my neck. The feel of him on top of me. It's all so new to me, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it to happen again.

God, I wanted it to happen again.

As the minutes tick past, I start to wonder if I imagined it all.

He's almost a half hour late.

I start to feel ridicules sitting on the steps all dressed up for a date. I start fidgeting with the end of my green v-neck shirt, staring down at my gray and black Vans.

I start picking at the hem of my denim skinny jeans.

Just as I'm about to give up I see his car pull up on the curb.

My face immediately breaks into a smile. And then he gets out the car.

_Holy. Shit._

Never have I ever even remotely noticed someone like I've noticed Jeremy. His chest is bare under some type of fishnet shirt and I can see the flat planes of his stomach.

His hair is loose, falling to his shoulders in soft waves. I just want to bury my hands in it and kiss him until I can't breathe.

I stand up when he's about a foot away from me and he starts to talk.

"I am so sorry, Blaise. I was talking to my dad and lost tra-" he starts but I cut him off by grabbing him around the waist and placing my lips on his.

The move surprises him and he stand, stiff, in my arms for a minute before melting against me.

He winds his arms around my neck as our lips move together.

It's wonderful but it leaves us both without oxygen. We both have to come up for air and when we do he smiles warmly at me.

He wiggles out of my grasp and starts walking up the Institutes stairs.

"Where are you going?" I ask, curious.

"Your room," he says simply as I follow him into the Institute and to the elevator.

We ride up in a pleasant silence and when it stops we walk to my room.

Once we are safely inside he plops down on my bed. I stand by the door, slightly confused.

"So, what about our date?" I ask after a while.

"Who says this isn't a date?" He asks back. I feel my cheeks redden.

_Since when did I blush?_

"Relax, we're just going to talk. That's what you do on a date, right?" He says.

"I wouldn't know," I say. "This is new to me."

He smiles and pats the bed beside him.

We sit in my room for the next two hours. He tells me about his parents and how they died in battle when he was very young. That's how Magnus and Alec found him. He tells me about his training and the first demon he killed.

I tell him about my time living with my trainer. I tell him about the intense training and the beatings I got. I leave out why I had to come here. I don't feel like it's my place to say anything about that to anyone until the Clave makes a decision.

We talk about a lot of stuff. Our birthdays, though that's mostly him, I don't even know how to celebrate a birthday. He talks about Simon and Izzy and about the baby.

A while passes before I realize he has stopped talking. We ended up laying side by side on the bed, staring at the ceiling while we talked.

He lays propped up on his elbow now, staring at me with those amazing green eyes.

"What?" I ask, smiling.

"Your beautiful," he says quietly, reaching his hand up to place on my chest. My heart thumps in my chest and I know he can feel it through my shirt.

"So are you," I say, my voice barely more than a whisper.

He moves his hand so that it rests on my cheek. He moves so that he's on top of me, straddling my waist.

My breath hitches and I move my hands up to his hips, holding on tight.  
He leans down close to face and I let my eyes flutter close.

His lips press into mine gently and I feel him place his hands beside my head.

He parts my lips against his and slips his tongue into my mouth. I let a moan out against his mouth and feel my face redden.

His tongue plays with mine and he nibbles on my lip. I feel his hands slip under the him of my shirt. His cool hands run up my sides making me shiver.

I don't stop to wonder what exactly is happening. I don't wonder how far this is going to go. I just want to kiss him until I can't remember my own name.

So I do.


	9. Chapter Seven- I'm not my Father

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series.

Blaise's POV

My fists pound into the punching bag as I think about Jeremy, about last night. We didn't do anything more than kiss, but there was something special about it anyway.

My mind drifts and I find myself worrying about what the Clave will decide. They have a record of ignoring people of the Morgenstern descent, and considering I'm the son of the Jonathon Morgerstern, the chances aren't too high.

"What did that punching bag ever do to you?" Asks someone from behind me. I turn and look at Clary's small frame, clad in her gear, a weapons belt hanging on her hips.

"Where are you going?" I ask, ignoring her question. Sweat drips down my neck and my shirt is plastered to me. I'm in desperate need of a shower, but I refuse to be left here alone.

"There was a report of some demon activity down by Fifth Street. I was just coming to tell you that I'm heading out," she says, shifting her feet awkwardly. I can tell she doesn't want to leave me here by me self, I can read it on her. I learned how to read people at a very young age, and it's never failed me. Well, that was until I met Jeremy...

"I want to go with you," I say, starting towards the door. She grabs my arm before I can make it and looks me.

"I want you to stay here, Blaise. It's not safe for you to go out right now, not with the fey looking for you," She says. I stare at her.

"I can take care of myself. I know how to fight," I say.

"I don't doubt that you can. But I still-" she starts but I cut her off.

"Look, I can do this. I want to go with you. The fey want you and Jace too. It's not safe to go out alone. Let me go with you," I say, letting some of the urgency creep into my voice. I know that she will respond to that, if nothing else.

She looks at me a moment longer before nodding and letting go of my arm.

"I'll be ready in a minute," I say over my shoulder as I walk out.

*Later*

Clary and I walk down the dark alleyway, on the trail of a big sluggish looking demon. I don't know why we haven't just killed it already, but Clary wants to wait. I guess we're just following it to see where it's going.

The demon stops at the end of the ally and turns to face us, hissing past his razor sharp teeth. He has arm-looking appendages with clawed hands at the end. His slug-like body is glistening with a slimy substance.

"Valentine's daughter," He hisses before turning to look at me. "And Jonathon's son. Come to play with little old me?"

Clary looks taken aback. Demons are not known for making conversation.

"What do you want demon," I ask, holding a sphere blade ready in my hand. The demon looks at me with its numerous eyes. He talks but I cannot see where the sounds are coming from.

"I have a message...yes, a message," he hisses. "A message from the fey. Either hand over the Morgenstern boy, or die protecting him. You have three days. Then the fey will come."

I don't let him say anything more as I speed forward, whispering my blade's name. The demon gurgles and shrieks when my blade plunges into its body, covering it in ichor. He shivers and disappears as if he was never there.

I look at Clary wiping my face of all emotion. "Let's go," I say. I don't wait for her to respond nor do I say anything else before walking past her and back onto the busy streets of New York.

*Later that night*

I lay in my bed listening the muffled sounds of Clary and Jace arguing in their room a couple rooms down. Most Nephilim wouldn't be able to hear this, but I'm not most Nephilim. I can't make out every hushed word but I know they're arguing over me. Whether to hand me over or not.

They stop talking and I sit up on my bed, smoothing out my now clean black T-shirt. I listen to Jace's heavy footfalls in the hallway. He doesn't want to talk to me, I can tell from the way he drags his feet. He is usually silent and swift.

My door opens without any warning and he walks in, all golden hair and blazing eyes.

"Clary sent you." It's not a question and he seems to know that. He just nods a little in return.

"We are not, against my better judgment, going to hand you over to the fey. We will report this to the Clave and they may or may not want you to speak, holding the Mortal Sword," he says, anger lacing his voice. I know that if it was up to him, he would have handed me over without a second thought.

"No problem," I say, my face blank. I don't let the hurt show on my face. I won't let him know that's he's capable of wounding me. He doesn't leave though, just stands there before moving closer to me, leaning down until he's right in my face.

"Just because Clary wants you here doesn't mean I do. If it was up to I would have stabbed your ass the second you got here. But it's not. But I swear on the Angle," he says, bringing his hand up to poke me in the chest, "if you lay a hand on my family I will not hesitate to kill you."

I let my emotions show now. Pure, blinding rage that he would think I would hurt Clary, or his children. And hurt. Hurt that he cares so little. I stand so that we are face to face, at the same level.

"I know you think that I, of all people, would be the one to do that, but you are mistaken. I am not your enemy here, the Fair Folk are. So you can threaten me as much as you want, but I would never harm anyone here, especially not the only family I have left," I say, my voice low. "I may be the son of Jonathon Morgenstern, but I am nothing like him. I am not my father, and you shouldn't treat me like I am."

Jace steps away from me and walks out the door without a backwards glance. I can feel my blood boiling at this point but I fight to keep it under control. I have the blood of the fey, sneaky and cruel, and the blood of a demon, heartless and violent. But I fight now to keep my demons at bay. I lay down on my bed again repeating it to myself over and over.

I am not him. I will never be him.

And for right now, I believe it.


	10. Chapter Eight: You Worry to Much

(Disclaimer...and I think everyone gets the point by now. I'm not posting anymore disclaimers.

Author's note: So the bold isn't working by I'll try to put what's not part of the story in () or *, thanks for reading. Also, this chapter is mainly going to be in Magnus and Alec's, Simon and Isabelle's perspective. Maybe Jace and Clary. Jut feel like ya'll should know what they think about Blaise.)

*Alec's POV*

I don't trust him. I don't and I'm not sure I ever will. I don't want to spend anymore time than necessary with him and I sure as hell don't want Jeremy around him. Just the thought makes my blood boil.

"Magnus!" I yell. Magnus rounds the corner to our bedroom looking amused.

"Yes dear?" He asks, smirking.

"Where's Jeremy?" I ask, having the sneaking suspicion that he's at the institute.

"He's at Pandemonium with some friends," Magnus says. Oh really?

"For the third night in a row? Where is he really?" I ask, getting a little angrier.

"Boys just want to have fun," Magnus half-sings. I feel the corners of my mouth turn up without my permission and I scowl instead.

"Magnus, I'm being serious," I say folding my arms across my chest. Magnus walks over and puts his hands on my waist.

"So am I, dear. You worry to much. Jeremy is fine, he's just wants to have a good time. He's a teenager, let him do teenager stuff," he says smiling a real smile now. I lean against him, laying my head on his chest.

"I know I worry to much, it's what I do. I'm sorry I blew up, Mags," I say. He runs a hand up and down my back.

"It's okay, Alec," he says. I lift my head up and place a soft kiss on his lips. He smiles against my lips and pulls me closer.

"So, Jeremy probably won't be home for a little while..." he says. I'm already pulling him to the bed.

*Magnus's POV*

I didn't entirely lie to him. Jeremy was at Pandemonium...just not with friends. I mean, I'm not sure if he considers Blaise a friend or not.

Anyway, I don't see the harm of them getting to know each other. Nothing too bad can come of it. I can tell that Blaise isn't like his father, I'm just waiting for Jace and Alec to catch up to the rest of us.

It might be a while, they're both stubborn as hell.

*Simon's POV*

"Isabelle, please sit down somewhere, do you not understand what bed rest means?" I ask impatiently. Izzy insisted on walking herself to the kitchen instead of letting me cook something for her. The girl can't even cook!

"Simon, I'm fine. You worry to much," She says, smiling and rubbing her swollen belly.

I still find it amazing the our daughter is growing in there. Has been growing for the last eight months. It won't be too long now, which is why Izzy needs to sit her ass down somewhere.

"Izzy, please, let me cook something for you," I plead. Izzy huffs but drops to skillet she was holding and sits down.

"Thank you," I say picking it up and grabbing stuff out the fridge to make her a grilled cheese.

"What do you think of Blaise?" She asks, out of the blue.

I look down at the butter melting in the skillet for a minute before answering.

"I don't really know. I mean, I trust him. If you and Clary trust him them I do, you guys have never been wrong about a person before. But Jace acts like he's out to get us all. I definitely don't get that vibe from him...But I don't really know what to make of him," I say.

"Do you think he's a good person?" She asks, rubbing her belly.

"Yes. I don't think he's a bad person, but I don't really know him. He seems sweet, just a little distant. I think he just wants a family, somebody to love him. He couldn't have had much of that where he grew up," I say, remembering what Clary said about him being raised by the fey.

"He reminds me of Max," She says quietly. "He just seems so...innocent. Like he's too young to be going through all this, even though I know he's as old as we were when we fought Sebastian. I just wish there was something I could say to him..." She trails off, her eyes glazing over.

I slid the food onto a plate and sit it in front of her on the island. I put my arms around her and she hugs my waist. I pat her silky black hair as her fingers trace lines up and down my back through my T-Shirt.

"Me too," I say.

*Isabelle's POV*

I sit in bed later, listening to Simon's gentle breathing. I can't seem to get comfortable enough to go to sleep.

I guess it's that stage of the pregnancy, where everything either hurts or is extremely uncomfortable.

I roll over again, this time on my side and think of me and Simon's conversation earlier.

I really do wish there was something I could say to him, to make this all a little better. But I know there's not. Nothing is going to make what he went through better. Not words or comfort. Not anything from anybody else, though it will be good for us to be there. He'll still have to work through it on his own. That's just the way these things work.

You can say you're not in pain as much as you want, and you can believe it too. But it's not always true, and one day it'll catch up to you.

*Clary's POV*

"Jace! I heard what you said to him! How dare you!" I yell. I put a silencing rune on our bedroom door so that no one would here us arguing. I didn't need the kids getting worried or anything.

"He doesn't belong here!" He yells back. "We should just hand him over, why can't you see that? He's dangerous!"

"Dammit Jace! Can't you just accept the fact that we are the only family that boy has left? Can't you just, for one minute, look at the world through his eyes? How do you think he feels? Huh? Cuz' he probably feels like shit, Jace!" I scream. My face is hot with anger and my vision is going red along the sides. Never have I been this mad at him. It seems almost impossible that Jace would do something like that. _Threaten _a kid.

"No, I can't Clary. I want him out!" He says.

"NO!" I say. "Either you pull it together and start treating him better or you leave," I say, strangely calm.

Jace's eyes widen and I look at blankly. "You can't be serious," He says, exasperated.

"Oh, but I am. Deadly serious," I say, narrowing my eyes at him. "Wanna try me?"Jace nods his head and sinks the bed, putting his face in his hands. "I really messed up didn't I? The kid probably thinks I hate him. It's not _him _I have a problem with. I have a problem with who his father is...I guess I let that overshadow him as a person..." He says.

I sit next to him and take one of his hands in mine. "It's okay Jace. Just go apologize and explain it to him, and while your at it, get Alec to stop hating him too," I say, smiling a little at the end. Alec didn't trust anyone easily, none of us did. He was just a little harder to break.

Jace nods his head again before pecking me on the lips and heading out the door. Well, trying to head out the door. It was still locked so he did one of those "pull on the door as hard as I can" things until he realized he just had to cancel out the rune.

He laughs sheepishly before making his way to Blaise's room.

*Jace's POV*

I knock once on Blaise's door before opening it. Big mistake.

I walk in on him and Jeremy. Kissing, with tongue. And Jeremy's shirt is off.

"Oh my god! My eyes!" I yell, covering them quickly and wishing I'm dreaming or something.

"Please don't tell my dad!" I hear Jeremy say.

"I won't say anything to anyone if you put you clothes back on and _never_ do that again!" I say, exaggerating a bit on the never do It again. It's painfully obvious that this wasn't the first, or the last, time this had happened between them two.

_How the fuck has nobody notice?_

"My clothes are on now," I hear Jeremy say. I uncover my eyes and see them sitting on the end of the bed, holding hands. Blaise is looking at me like I killed his favorite unicorn or something and Jeremy just looks amused.

"Jeremy, can I talk to Blaise, alone?" I ask.

He nods his head and turns to Blaise. Blaise turns his head to look at him and his whole expression changes. He looks at Jeremy like he's the only thing worth looking at in the whole world. His eyes are so full of love, love that he hasn't realized is there yet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Okay?" Jeremy says quietly.

"Okay," Blaise says. Jeremy leans over and places a gentle kiss on his lips and I have to fight back the urge to tear them apart and wash my eyes with holy water.

Jeremy walks past me and looks at me eyes that say _you better not tell anyone._

"I won't Jeremy. Your secrets safe with me," I say.

He nods and walks out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Come to yell at me some more?" Blaise says, his expression back to the one from earlier.

"Actually, I came to apologize for earlier. I want you to feel welcome here, but I have a tendency to judge people to harshly. I never should have threatened you and I shouldn't have judged you by who your father is. I'm sorry," I say.

Blaise's is one of genuine surprise before he covers it up. He does that a lot, he won't let his feelings show. I think Jeremy is the only one who really knows him. They spent a lot of time together before I even knew about their...extracurricular activities.

"I was way to quick to tell you that you don't belong here. I don't even really know you, I just worry to much. I don't want my family to be in danger," I say, "but that's still no excuse for the way I acted. I'm sorry, and I promise I'll be better about my temper with you." I start to walk out, thinking that Blaise won't want to say anything to me. I wouldn't want to say anything to me if the rolls were reversed.

"Jace?" He says.

I look at him. His eyes are red and he's fighting something back.

"Thank you," He says, and he smiles. A real smile, not one of his smart ass smirks.

I nod before leaving, shutting the door behind me. And I feel so much better. I hadn't noticed how much him being here bothered me and weighed me down until now. It feels so much better not to worry about it anymore. I know that Blaise is a good person, I think I always knew that. I just wouldn't let myself believe it because of who his father was.

I walk down the hall, back to our bedroom and open the door to find Clary already asleep on the bed. Alice has crawled into bed with her and I know Jason won't be far behind. They still do this sometimes, when they feel they need to be close to us. I smile and remember when they were little. They made up their own language and wouldn't let me and Clary know what they were talking about. It was nerve wracking.

I crawl into bed behind Clary and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her against me.

I'll work on Alec tomorrow. He's going to be more difficult and need my rest and my sanity back before I face him...and Jeremy. I shudder again at the memory of Blaise and Jeremy kissing before I feel my body relax into the bed. I fall asleep quickly, barely noticing it when Jason crawls into bed next to Alice. I listen to my family's gentle breathing and I allow it to lull me into unconsciousness.

And Yay! The bold works again, but I was to lazy to fix the author's note. Comment and Vote! Hope you enjoyed the different point of views, thought we needed to see it from everyone's perspective. Thanks for reading! 3 :D3


End file.
